12 Hours
by jimi18
Summary: They have 12 Hours for what?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I normally write in the VD Book section but though I would have a go again at the TV section. I haven't made my mind up if this is a one shot or a multichapter. Let me know what you think. It is also bordering on T-M rating so I have put it as an M just to be on the safe side. I really hope that you enjoy this!**

**12 Hours**

BPOV

Bonnie threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. It was 2am and dame it enough was enough. Bonnie changed out of her shorts and top and grabbed her Mac and car keys and headed to her car. As she neared her destination she muttered a cloaking spell so no one would hear her arrived, she locked the car door and walked into the silent house. Bonnie didn't know how as she had never been in this part of the house but she knew exactly where to go and when she reached the door she whispered another incantation that affected the room she was going to enter for the next 12 hours. Bonnie entered and locked the door with magic.

DPOV

The dreams had been invading his sleep for the last two weeks. He always woke up feeling horney and in need of release. He had had wet dreams and sex dreams before but the last two weeks had been torture. The dreams were beautiful and the colours, smells and sounds. The sounds they were what turned him on the most, the little mews of pleasure or the huskiness of her voice when she made her demands. He wanted her. He awoke with a start as his bedroom door locked and he looked to see the object of his dreams in front of him.

General POV

They looked at each other before Bonnie spoke

"That's it Damon, I can't take it anymore you invading my dreams night after night. We have to resolve this now" Bonnie said

"Do you have a plan on how to solve this?" Damon asked and Bonnie smiled

Bonnie's hand wondered towards the buttons on her Mac and she started to undo them

"As a matter of fact I do have a plan Damon" Bonnie smirked at the look on Damon's face as he caught a quick glimpse of what Bonnie was dressed in under her Mac. Damon swallowed hard

" We have 12 hours and we are going to act out every dam dream until this is resolved" Bonnie stated as she let the Mac drop to the floor and she stood there dressed in the red underwear that had featured in many of his dream. While he was speech less Bonnie walked over to him. her confidence growing with every step " I brought this after the 3rd dream you had of me wearing it while you fucked me" Bonnie said and Damon's erection got hard as he reached for her, he pulled her down to straddle him and as his lips grazed he neck he whispered in her ear

"I have good taste, are you sure 12 hours is going to be enough my little witch?"

Bonnie nipped at his neck "let's find out" she moaned as she rocked her hips against him and Damon's eyes rolled back. The devil had gone to heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews and comments. Sorry this took so long to post a second chapter. Life is busy!. I don't think that I have ever had such a response to a fix. I hope this part doesn't let you down. It is full of Bamon. Have a Happy Valentine's day. And please review. Thanks again.

**12 hours part 2**

Bonnie sat up straight and snapped her fingers. Damon's arms flew back and he found them pinned above his head. Damon didn't think that it was possible to get any harder but he did. He had never been this hard in his life. It was painful. Bonnie crawled up Damon's body until she was over him her knee's either side of his head; he could smell Bonnie's intoxication arousal. Damon's eyes rolled back in his head as he fought to keep his vampire side down for the moment.

Bonnie knelt above him, Damon heard her breathy voice "Damon if I'm going to be fucked by that big, hard dick of yours, if I am going to be riding it for the next 12 hours you need to make sure that I am ready for it" Bonnie moved her panties to one side and lowered her pussy onto his waiting mouth. Damon growled at the first taste of the witch.

Damon's tongue lick and Bonnie's pussy gently caressing her clit, Damon was fighting against the bonds, he wanted to be able to hold her, push his fingers in to see how tight she was before he entered her. He knew she wasn't completely innocent but he knew she had never been this far before and he was amazed by her.

Bonnie couldn't stop the moans and gasps that escaped her as Damon laved her pussy in moisture. Damon had a very talented tongue. Bonnie knew that she was cumming but was surprised that it was this quick. Normally at home with her with her own hand it took longer than this, barely two minutes after she had sat on Damon's face she was screaming his name in ecstasy . Damon loved the way Bonnie screamed his name and the taste of her as she exploded over his taste buds had him desperate to be inside her.

Bonnie collapsed forward as the waves of her orgasm faded she moved off Damon's face and smiled at him. She moved her very clean pussy away from Damon's face and leaned down to his ear.

"Now we better make sure we are both ready" Bonnie said as her husky voice caressed his ear. Damon's eyes widened as Bonnie shimmered off the bed and removed the panties all together.

"Are you going to let me go?" Damon asked

Bonnie winked at him " soon" was all she said as she climbed back on Damon this time she straddled Damon with her back to him and gently wiggled her gorgeous bottom up towards his face being careful as she still had her heels on not to catch him. Bonnie again lowered her pussy towards Damon's face and he smirked at the fact that the little witch obviously enjoyed his talents his tongue was snaking out to taste her again when he felt her soft lips on his dick. Oh god he hadn't done this in a long time and he had forgotten how much he enjoyed this position. In recent years it had been just quick fucks. But this was not going to be a quick fuck. Damon moaned as Bonnie started to suck him. He was constantly surprised by the little witch's talents. Where had she learnt all this? Damon started to lick and suck on Bonnie's clit again and was satisfied with the noises that escaped her that she was enjoying this as well. Bonnie snapped her fingers and suddenly Damon's hands were free and he didn't know what to touch first. He gently caressed the soft rounded bottom that was in his face. He inserted a finger into her to find out just how tight that well manicured pussy was and he nearly came instantly she was so tight. Damon found that perfect spot inside Bonnie and he started to play with it as he gently smacked her sexy ass. Bonnie was finding it difficult to concentrate on her task at hand. She loved how Damon tasted and was enjoying sucking his dick. She was worried a bit though as she had never gone all the way with anyone and Damon was so big. The only reason that she had any indication of what to do now is when Elena's parents had been away for the night and the 3 girls had found a stash of soft porn and watched them. Bonnie had also had the images from her dreams that her and Damon had been sharing. Bonnie could feel the tingling starting in the pit of her stomach indicating that she was going to be cumming very soon. She really didn't want to just yet she was enjoying this position to much. Damon felt his balls start to tighten he hadn't even entered Bonnie yet but he couldn't stop it

Damon yelled Bonnie's name and violently shuddered as he came in her mouth. She swallowed greedily enjoying the taste of Damon sliding down her throat. Bonnie started cumming as well and moaned as she came for the second time on Damon's tongue. Damon knew he would never get enough of the taste of the witch. They both lay there for a few moments to spent to move. Bonnie started to roll of him. Damon pulled her up to a cuddling position. He kissed the top of her head.

"That was amazing" Damon said quietly and Bonnie looked up at him and smiled. He lent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Their tastes mingled together on their lips. Bonnie was tired from two incredible orgasms

"Rest a while before the main event" Damon said as he smirked at her and Bonnie closed her eyes so she would be ready for round two. The main event.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the great reviews that you have been kind enough to bestow on this Fic. I am pleased that so many of you like it. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I am not sure when I will be posting the next chapter but there will be one. **

**I realised that there was no disclaimer on this. Obviously I don't own anything this is all done for fun because there is not enough Bamon in the show or the books!**

**Enjoy!**

Part 3

Damon looked at Bonnie as she power napped, she had already been in his bed and they had enjoyed each other's bodies for the last 2 hours and Damon still didn't know what it felt like to have her tight warm walls milking him. She was lying on his bed softly breathing her chest gently rising and falling. Damon took his time to asses her body encased still in the red underwear minus panties. The caramel soft skin, the shapely legs, the curvaceous hips, the tiny waist and the ample bust that was normally hidden under loose tops. Damon then memorised the delicate features of her face a face that had gone from hate to dislike to acceptance and soon desire, all for him. Damon got on all fours above the napping witch and started to kiss her awake, it was time they started having sex. No Damon corrected himself it was time they made love because not only was he her first lover and she deserved that but also he was going to make sure that he was her last and only lover forever more. He would make Bonnie scream his name.

Bonnie stirred as Damon started to kiss her lips delicately and twist her nipples hard. Bonnie moaned into Damon's mouth at the soft and hard sensations, she was wet already and desperate to feel him enter her. She had no idea the average size of a man's cock but she was sure that Damon was better endowed than most guys. Damon seeing Bonnie was fully awake now slid his mouth up to her ear and whispered.

"Bonnie this is going to be the best first time ever but you need to trust me, it may also hurt briefly and if you want me to stop at any time just tell me" Bonnie smiled at Damon and nodded

"Damon, fuck me already I want you inside me"

Damon kissed Bonnie's lips and started to make his way down her body and his hand found its way to her wet pussy that was already glistening with moisture, throbbing, begging for him to thrust into her but it was her first time so Damon reigned himself in, he could save that for later this time was all about Bonnie. Damon suckled on her right nipple whilst playing with her pulsating clit. Bonnie moaned loud. She gasped out a strangled "please"

"Please what?" Damon asked

"Damon please I can't stand it any longer please I want you"

The sound of Bonnie breathless and begging made Damon's cock twitch with anticipation at entering Bonnie. Damon positioned himself over Bonnie he looked into her eyes as he gently pushed the tip of his rock hard cock into her tight waiting entrance. Bonnie's eye's rolled back into her head as the pain and pleasure hit her in waves soon the pain subsided and her hips thrust towards Damon. Damon's reaction had been intense to the feel and sight of entering Bonnie for the first time, it wasn't the first time he had deflowered a virgin but this was the first time that he had felt that it was meant to be. His cock was hard and desperate to enter her more and when Bonnie's emerald eyes flew open catching and holding his blue eyes as she trust her hips upwards to take in more of him Damon gasped at the perfection of the movement, she was inexperienced but they moved together in perfect rhythm. Damon match Bonnie's thrust and buried himself to the hilt in Bonnie's warm and welcoming pussy. A perfect fit. Bonnie's body arched this placed Damon's cock in the prime position to start pounding into her g spot. Damon began to thrust to Bonnie's demands.

"Fuck Damon, Harder, Harder" and Damon thrust harder. Bonnie wound her delicate hands into his hair and guided his head towards her breast; Damon took the nipple in his mouth and started to suckle it again into a hard pebble. Again Bonnie was demanding "Harder Damon suck that nipple hard while you fuck me"

Damon had never figured Bonnie as a dirty talked and it turned him on even more if that was possible he wondered if it turned her on as much to hear it as it did to speak it Damon was about to try it out but Bonnie beat him to it.

"FUCK ME, NOW! HARDER! Oh god I'm cumin, I'm cumin, HARDER, NIPPLES HARDER" Damon again complied with the demanding little witch beneath him. Bonnie came hard milking his cock hard and digging her nails into his back she was screaming his name as she was cumin, again and again her body shuddering against him. This sent Damon over the edge and he came cursing out her name for getting him finished so soon. It was going to take him another 5 minutes to be hard again before he could start pounding into her again. He collapsed to one side of her pulling her body close to him; Damon kissed the top of her head.

"You ok" Damon asked

Bonnie smiled up at him "very ok just got to wait until you are ready again" Damon arched an eyebrow at her

"Good job you out the cloaking spell on Bon's I didn't know that we would have been quite that loud. If Stelena had heard us they would be calling the police and reporting a murder by now" Damon smirked

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock "they're in the house?" She asked horrified Damon just looked at her and smirked

" It's ok Bon's as you said you put a spell on the room for 12 hours, besides when I heard them earlier on tonight it was way more boring than us"

"That's not the point" said Bonnie. My car is on the drive and how do I get out of here without them seeing?"

"After 12 hours with me you're not going to want to leave this bed" Damon leaned over her and kissed her Bonnie responded.

"How about a bath next?" Suggested Damon, he knew Bonnie was going to be soar after the pounding that he had just given her and he knew that she wasn't willing to take any blood yet to make it better. A few hours and a few more positions and he was hoping that she would be willing for a little blood exchange?


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that you have had to wait a really long time for this update and I hope that you are all still reading and enjoy this chapter. I really do appreciate all the reviews and all the people that have added alerts. There will be another chapter of my other fic out soon. As always a very big thank you to all of you out there that make the effort to read and review, alert and also thank you to the other writers as well. I enjoy all of your fics .**

12 hours Part 4

Damon ran a bath as Bonnie lounged on the bed in a state of euphoria. She had just given up something that was important to her and she was meant to give it up to someone she loved. Bonnie didn't feel that about Damon but she still knew that he had been the right person to give it to and it was the right time. Damon strutted back into the room and scooped Bonnie off the bed. He walked with Bonnie in his arms to the bath that he had run. Damon very gently lowered Bonnie into the soothing warm water. Bonnie's whole body responded to the warm water easing the aches from their recent love making. Bonnie scooted up to let Damon get in behind her but Damon didn't make a move to get in

"As tempting as that offer is I am just going to get us something to drink" Damon said as he kissed Bonnie hard on the lips his hands finding their way to her heavy breast and flicking the pebbled nipple with his finger. Bonnie gently moaned and Damon nearly ended up getting in there with her but somehow he managed to pull back. "Drinks" Damon stated and Bonnie pouted.

" Bon don't pout I will be back quickly then be ready to fuck you for as long as you can take it" Damon said as he kissed her again and walked out of the door Damon zoomed down to the kitchen. God he was still hard for the witch, his cock was already begging to be back in that tight warm pussy of his witch, or her mouth he mused as he opened the fridge door. Damon grabbed a bag of blood and a bottle of Champagne and two glasses out of the cupboard. Just as he closed the cupboard door he felt another presence in the room

Damon turned around unashamed that he was buck naked with a raging hard on. Rose looked Damon up and down as she walked toward s him; she undid her robe dropping it to the floor her naked body glowing in the early dawn rays that broke through the window. Rose placed a hand on Damon's chest and started to move it down wards

"Would you like me to help you with that" asks Rose seductively. Damon stopped her hand and nearly crushed it

"No I Don't" said Damon.

"But you've never refused in the past" Rose said "and besides whatever little human you have in their I'm a better "Rose finished. Damon just bent down picked up Rose's robe and threw it at her.

"Rose you were only just ever something to do, somewhere for me to park it when I was board. But now I've got someone I want in my bed, don't try again Rose you are nothing special"

With that Damon finished his blood bag picked up the champagne and glasses and headed back to his bedroom. Thinking back Rose made his skin crawl, all he wanted was his little judgy witch. Damon walked into his room and locked the door. Bonnie was still in the bath she looked up at Damon with a shy smile as he entered the bathroom, Damon was bowled over by her every time. Damon opened the vintage Dom that he had brought up and gave a glass to Bonnie as he sat on the mat beside the bath and lent his head on the side and he and Bonnie talked until the water started to chill.

"Time for me to get out" Bonnie smiled at him. Damon took the glass from her and held a very large fluffy white towel up for her to step into. Damon wrapped it around Bonnie and kissed her passionately, he then started to dry Bonnie off. He had never known that something so simple could be such a turn on. He started at Bonnie's feet and gently kissed his way up her body slowly as he dried each bit of her silky skin. Bonnie leaned against the vanity as Damon slowly and gently kissed her all over. Bonnie couldn't help but moan at last Damon came to the place that she most wanted to be kissed Damon slowly parted her dark curls that hid her secrets and the he stated to kiss her pussy while kneeling on the rug in the bathroom Damon gave Bonnie another amazing orgasm. She slumped forward onto him and again he carried her back to bed. Damon laid back as Bonnie started her mistrations. Kissing and sucking Damon's nipples until they were in painfully hard peaks. Bonnie then straddled Damon's thighs and proceeded to continue kissing and licking down Damon's impressive pecks and perfect six pack. Damon moaned as Bonnie sat up and raised herself up taking hold of Damon's rigged cock she gently moved her hand up and down the hard shaft gently rotating her hand as she guided him towards her tight wet pussy that was begging for his hard cock. Bonnie lowered herself down taking in just the tip of his throbbing cock into her warmth. She gently and slowly moved up and down on just the tip making Damon moan in delight. Damon had never felt a torture like this before. Damon couldn't stop his eyes rolling back in his head, where the hell did she get experience like this from. Damon had never had it so good. As another guttural noise came from the back of his throat Bonnie sunk herself down on to him letting out her own deep long moan as she took in all of him deep as deep as they both thought possible until Bonnie rocked her hips towards him and he went even deeper. Damon felt as one with the witch. Bonnie continued rocking her hips and Damon watched in delight as her breast bounced before him. It wasn't long before both Bonnie and Damon started to moan,

"Oh fuck Damon more please more" Bonnie begged, Bonnie put one hand forward to play with his nipples flicking a sharp nail over them she leaned slightly backwards deeping the angle slightly more Damon moaned in response. Bonnie then reached back and with her soft delicate little hand she took both of his balls in her hand and started to fondle them playing with the sensitive area under his balls. The vampire had never been speechless before but the feeling of Bonnie's tight walls starting to flutter around his cock and her playing with his balls at the same time drove him to the edge and he lost all coherent thought.

After they came down from there orgasms. Damon kissed Bonnie and pulled her close. Damon then flipped Bonnie over. Damon pulled Bonnie to his side

"Are you ready for more?" Damon whispered into Bonnie's ear. Bonnie smiled she knew that when she came here that Damon would be a good lover but he was turning out to be a fantastic lover and a very considerate lover which she hadn't been expecting. Now she wondered if she was going to be able to give him up after 12 hours.

Bonnie smiled up at Damon and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Bonnie nibbled on Damon's lower lip and there tongues duelled with one another for dominance. Damon roughly entered Bonnie thrusting deep into her Bonnie screamed in pleasure as Damon started to pound into her tight pussy

"Is this what you like Bonnie, you like it when I fuck you" Damon said

"Oh yes, I love it when you fuck me, fuck me harder Damon"

Bonnie was moaning as Damon increased his pace "Deeper Damon, harder" Bonnie demanded

"That's Damon, oh god there please" Bonnie begged as he brought her towards completion. Damon put his thumb on her clit and rubbed the sensitive bundle Bonnie again was moaning and screaming in pleasure. Bonnie brings her second finger to her mouth and starts licking her finger. Bonnie then reaches for Damon and places her moist finger at the entrance of his arse and wets the area before plunging her finger into his arse. Damon comes instantly swearing and seeing stars as he collapses on Bonnie still careful not to crush her. They are both panting hard. Damon rolls onto his back pulling Bonnie with him Damon knows he has never had it so good.

**Ok People I hope that you liked that chapter. Please let me know good or bad? **


End file.
